


Case 1: The Disgraced Prosecutor

by cerisol



Series: Infinity TrAAin [1]
Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney Spoilers, M/M, Narumitsu - Freeform, edgeworth centric, edgeworth coming to terms that he likes phoenix, first fic, takes place after the first game!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisol/pseuds/cerisol
Summary: Miles Edgeworth is losing control. His record? Shattered. His ideals? Broken. His emotions? Deemed unnecessary and thrown off of a cliff. So he does what any rational person would do - fake his death and leave for Europe.Yet after all of his preparations, the Train has other plans for him.
Series: Infinity TrAAin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906429
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Case 1: The Disgraced Prosecutor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, welcome to what is pretty much, my first multi-chapter fic. It's an Ace Attorney Infinity Train crossover, so I hope y'all enjoy the aus that my brain spews out! Follow me on my tumblr (cerisol) or my instagram (oqua78) as I am going to be posting a comic of this fic eventually! Thank u to the narumitsu discord server for giving me some ideas and letting me go off about this au!

Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death.

Five simple words on their own, but when chained together in that specific order, they can fracture the strongest of bonds.

Miles’ hand quivers as he inscribed his signature onto the roughly textured paper, leaving a small pool of black ink where he had hesitated to lift up the pen, contemplating if he really should be doing this.

He leaves the note upon the polished wood of his desk. ‘Hmph, Detective Gumshoe has really outdone himself with this one. I’ll have to give him a raise before I leave for Europe.’ As he paces towards the exit, Miles glances at the chessboard in the corner of the room, the spiky blue pawn immediately bringing attention to an unsettling feeling, perhaps guilt?, at the bottom of his stomach. ‘Wright will be fine. It’s not as if he can still care for a demon. He has Miss Fey’s sister to support him.’

Instead of dwelling on this sensation any longer, Miles finally grasps the door handle and exits his office. The trek down the stairwell seemed endless, the sound of his steps echoing off of the concrete walls, no mundane conversations able to dull the sharp clicking of his shoes. His shadow growing and shrinking in the light of the full moon with each turn.

‘Europe will give me a chance to sort this out. I need to do this for my own sake. There is no way I can face “that man” at this moment. I have to go.’

Finally reaching the bottom of the stairwell, Miles egresses, and passes by the receptionist at the Prosecutor’s Building.

“Tell the good Detective Gumshoe that I will be leaving.” he fumbles around his pocket, “Here is my spare key, please give this to him and tell him that his salary depends on the state of my office when I return.”

“Gumshoe? The big burly guy who always follows you like a lost puppy?” Miles provides a quick nod in agreement. “I gotcha! Have a nice trip Mr. Edgeworth!” the receptionist answers with what had appeared to be a strained smile.

As he exits the building, a sudden gust of wind manages to blow some dust into his eyes.

“What in-?” As he reorients himself towards the source of his discomfort, a familiar silhouette of a metro appeared in his vision, displaying a glowing destination sign for Europe. “A metro? In front of the Prosecutor’s Building? There is no feasible way this could exist? How could an entire line be built in a single day, without any noticeable noises from construction? I would have heard this being erected?”

The door of the metro slides open, casting a warm light upon Miles, without allowing him to discern the existence of any passengers on it.

‘This must be some sort of holographic prank, there is no possibility that this entire subway car is here.’ He walks towards the open door to ensure that this was an illusion.

“Hmph. What an elaborate prank on the day before I leave, Detective Gumshoe must ha-”

Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death is all that remains.


End file.
